


Alive

by maybeaslytherin



Series: we need some more season-8 fix it fics [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeaslytherin/pseuds/maybeaslytherin
Summary: As Brienne reflects on the Battle of Winterfell, Jaime finds her and tries to help her feel alive again.





	Alive

Brienne was standing in the godswood, at the southern edge, which only showed brushes of the battle instead of complete destruction as other areas had. She was leaning against one of the trees in an uncharacteristic fashion; normally, she would have stood up straight, scanning the area to make sure there were no bodies left behind. That was, of course, why she was there in the first place. But she was just so tired. 

Her body physically spent and her mind emotionally numb. After it was over, and she assured herself that Podrick and Jaime were still standing, breathing, upright next to her, she allowed her inner self to crumble. Was she even alive? She hardly knew at that point, but she knew that her boys were alive, and Sansa and Arya survived. That’s what mattered. 

Brienne leaned her head back against the rough wood of the tree, closing her eyes. Compared to a few hours ago, the world around her was silent, though her internal voices still raged on. The ringing in her ears, the screams of the dying, still passed through her mind. She couldn’t hear the wind anymore, or the crunching of snow that should have warned her someone was coming. 

It was only when he leaned against the tree as well, next to her though at an odd angle, that Brienne realized Jaime was there.

He didn’t say anything, she couldn’t say anything. But words weren’t really necessary. Brienne focused her attention outside the battle still raging in her head, listening for Jaime’s steady breath. The muscles in her arms relaxed, she hadn’t realized she had been gripping Oathkeeper so tightly. Her right hand fell away from it, dropping back against the trunk. 

Jaime, looking out into the forest, tentatively brushed his hand up against hers in something of a caress. Brienne’s eyes flittered shut, and she slowly, so slowly, moved her hand towards his, turning to open her palm towards his. He finished the action, interlocking their fingers, and squeezing her hand tightly in his. 

“We’re alive”, Jaime whispered to the trees, to her, to himself. 

Her fingers moved in their own accord as they tightened around his, “Then why doesn’t it feel like I am?” 

“Brienne...” Jaime tugged on her hand and moved so that he was facing her. He pressed against her, bringing her hand up to her chest “I can feel your heartbeat.” 

Jaime and Brienne realized their close proximity at the same time. But neither pulled away. Jaime slid his hand down to her waist, wrapping it around her, underneath her heavy cloak. She matched his action and pulled him closer, leaning down to press her forehead into the crook of his neck. 

“We’re alive,” she repeated with a questioning tone. 

Jaime nodded, his chin brushing against her hair. Brienne turned her head, her lips feather light against his ear as she whispered softly, “prove it.” She lifted her head off of his neck and looked at him, a different kind of courage overtaking her. 

Jaime looked into her eyes, drowning in the deep blue of them until he leaned pressed his lips to hers, desperate to drink her in. Brienne responded, curling her fingers into his hair, parting her lips so she could better taste him. And just like that, she was outside of her head. The screams were silenced, and the feeling of Jaime’s mouth on hers broke through the numb. 

As they parted for air, Jaime grinned, “Proof enough for you?” 

Brienne stood up from her position leaning against the tree. She was just taller than him, her eyes sparkling with life as she answered, “for now.”


End file.
